


fromeliaswithlove archive

by redsapples



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Compulsion, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Manipulation, Fetishization, Impregnation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transphobia, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsapples/pseuds/redsapples
Summary: Ask fills, imagines, and ficlets from my tumblr, most less than 500 words. Ships, kinks, and content warnings at the top of each chapter.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. JonMartin Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Jon/Martin  
> dom/sub, edging, orgasm denial, vibrators

_Anonymous asked:_ _Prompt: Trans jonmartin because I can and will make them both trans. Martin is, of course, domming the shit out of Jon, with degradation and orgasm denial but otherwise idk so yeah. Here's a mess._

The image that immediately came to my mind is this:

Martin is lounging in an armchair, legs spread. He’s got a leash wrapped around one hand, the other end clipped to Jon’s collar. His other hand is holding the remote for the vibrator he stuffed into Jon’s pussy over an hour ago. Jon is kneeling on the floor between Martin’s legs eating him out like his life depends on it, his legs shaking from exertion and overstimulation, his face blotchy red and soaked in tears and drool and Martin’s cum. 

Martin yanks on the leash and Jon gasps in pain– he’s going to have stunning bruises around his neck tomorrow, he knows. Jon looks up at Martin through watering eyes, but he doesn’t find any sympathy. Martin simply grabs him by the hair and scolds him, “You were slowing down. _Keep going, whore_ ,” and drags Jon’s face back to his cunt. At the same time, he increases the vibrator’s intensity, and Jon moans against his throbbing clit. Jon, sweet, dutiful Jon, licks and nips and sucks with all the vigor left in his body, but his focus is running out. He stutters and slows down with his mouth as his orgasm builds, pausing his motions to gasp and moan against Martin’s thigh.

And so, Martin turns off the vibrator. Jon feels like his entire body is draining away as the orgasm fades back into nothing, and he all-but wails in frustration. New tears are streaming down now, and his entire body is trembling. Martin rolls his eyes but cards his fingers through Jon’s hair. “Has the little slut had enough? Bit off more than he could chew when he asked for this?”

Jon sniffles and nods, clutching onto Martin’s legs just to stay upright. Martin hums for a moment, watching Jon quiver. Then, satisfied by the image, tightens his grip on Jon’s hair and pulls him forward again. “Make me cum one more time, and _then_ we can talk about what you’ve earned.”


	2. JonElias Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonElias  
> Dom/sub, jealousy, emotional manipulation, implied whipping

_Anonymous asked: Okay but I love possessive Elias in a fic so can you maybe write that into a minific for either Jon/Elias or LonelyEyes just with Elias getting jealous and then domming for the former, getting dommed the latter. Also I was listening to Phantom of the Opera and these lyrics inspired me: "Sing once again with me//Our strange duet//My power over you//Grows stronger yet" so yeah sorry if I'm being vague hope you feel inspired, luvs youuu!_

Anon I haven’t gotten to listen to phantom in so long (my fav was the one on netflix but its not there anymore and now no other versions sound as good :c) but just. that song. jonelias that song. you found the magic words and im dead now thank you so much. Anyways here’s the smut:

“You understand, don’t you Jon?”

Despite the bruises burning where his back pressed into the sheets, despite the ropes that were rubbing his wrists raw, despite the gag that kept him from answering at all, Jon heard no malice in Elias’s voice, saw no anger in his movements. Elias was fucking him almost languidly, bent over him almost protectively, speaking into his ear almost kindly.

“I know you, Jon. I know what you need. I can take care of you. _He_ can’t.”

Jon whined into the gag and Elias bent his fingers so that his nails dug red marks into Jon’s hips. What made Jon’s eyes go wide, however, was the simple fact that Elias had frowned.

“ _I_ molded you, Jon. Don’t you ever assume that someone else could be all that I am for you, could _love you_ like I do. Not even _him_ , Jon. Don’t you dare forget that.”

Elias stilled inside of Jon and pushed himself upright with a sigh. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” he said. The anger had vanished from him again, so quickly and thoroughly that Jon already wondered if he had imagined it. Elias reached down and removed Jon’s gag with gentle hands, even going so far as to massage Jon’s sore jaw with his thumbs. Then, quietly and matter-of-factly, he plucked the riding crop from the bedside table.

“Once more, Jon, tell me…” Elias said, and his tongue tingled as he let the compulsion seep into his voice, _“What do you think of Martin Blackwood?”_


	3. JonElias Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonElias  
> Elias Wins AU, dubious consent, non-con mentioned in fantasy, impregnation

_Anonymous asked: Jonelias with Elias try to get Jon pregnant would be nice. Maybe it’s post-apocalypse and he wants to create an eye dynasty? Or he he just wants to see Jon with his child._

Ohhh there’s some good stuff in here anon

Elias had won, in a sense. The Archives were a success, and all that remained of the world rolled and roiled under his gaze. The Watcher’s Crown gilded his head, his omniscience complete– but for the moment, every eye was trained on the bare, sweating body before him.

The Archivist came home to him weeks ago. His role in Elias’s plan was done and gone, but the poor thing looked like a cat left out in the rain as he fled from the dissolving world. The Archivist even now still clung to a few frayed threads of his humanity, each increasing his vulnerability exponentially, but Elias was nonetheless capable of sheltering him from the storm. And, Elias realized, there was yet value in a human’s body.

The Archivist was on his back, his wrists tied over his head with silk and his legs spread wide. His chest heaved and his mouth formed a lovely strawberry O shape, but Elias would not make use of it tonight. Instead, he dragged his gaze down the Archivist’s body, making sure he heard his every observation: the tightness of his nipples, the contrast of pale scars on flushed skin, the twitch of his abdominal muscles as his hips ground desperately on empty air, the way his gaping cunt was still clenching from his last orgasm, the rivulets of Elias’s cum that were dripping out onto the ground.

“Once more, I think, for good measure,” Elias said, dragging his cock over the Archivist’s clit. “Can you take that much seed, little Archivist?”

The Archivist only keened at Elias’s touch. Elias grabbed him under the knees and pushed his legs back. The tip of his cock slid past the Archvist’s lips with ease, and a few thrusts saw his hips planted firmly against the Archivist’s ass. He took a languid pace, savoring the feel of the pliant body below him, the soft cunt slick with his cum. It was almost relaxing, if he was honest. He wondered idly what the Archivist would have felt like when he first appeared years ago, fresh faced and proper and with only a single mark to his name. He might have protested, might have fought back if pressed. Not that it would have done him any good.

Elias came with a sigh, and in his mind watched as his cum filled the Archivist’s cunt, his seed already flooding into his womb. It would take at least a few days to see the results, but the odds of failure were low. Even then, if no pregnancy came about, it just meant that Elias would be free to enjoy this picture again, and again, and again until the Archivist was full to bursting with his offspring.

He had his victory. Now all he needed was his legacy.


	4. JonMartin Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonMartin  
> Watersports, holding/wetting, light dom/sub

_Reblogged from elias-fucker: Martin has a massive wetting kink change my mind_

Martin teaching jon how to do holds

Martin watching Jon all day as he gets more and more agitated

Martin wrapping his arms around jon from behind and reaching down to massage his bladder, but Jon gasps because it _hurts_

Martin plays with Jon a while longer, makes Jon go about his day with rain sounds over the portable speaker and leaving the faucet dripping after he washes dishes, gives him rules like keeping his knees separated at all times

And suddenly Jon hits his limit, and he’s frozen in place leaning against the kitchen wall for balance as he folds forward with both hands on this crotch. Martin picks up a couple of towels and goes to him, eager to watch this unfold.

“Lift up your feet so I can put the towels down,” Martin coaxes, and Jon stiffly tries to raise one foot.

Jon gasps and cries out, knuckles going white with the effort of trying to hold his piss in. All to little avail, it seems, as Martin can see a dark spot creeping out around his fingers. He licks his lips and hurries to arrange the towels. “Alright, now the other foot.”

Jon is shaking like a leaf, tears of exertion making his eyes look glassy. “I need to go, Martin, _please_ ,” Jon moans.

“Just one thing, first,” Martin says, and plants a kiss on Jon’s forehead. He kneels and unbuttons Jon’s trousers and nudges them down past his hips, then tugs at the waistband of his briefs. He can see the swell of Jon’s bladder now, and palms himself through his clothes as he leans forward to kiss the bulge. Jon keens, and Martin looks up with a smile. “You can let go, Jon. It’s ok.”

And Jon does. He gasps, and let’s out a moan that echoes through the apartment. Martin watches, enraptured, as Jon’s briefs soak through and piss starts spilling out into his trousers. The urge to put his mouth on Jon’s clit is intense, but it’s not something they talked about beforehand, so he waits. He looks up at Jon’s face and sees closed eyes, a slack jaw, and brightly flushed cheeks. He looks euphoric, like this release is the best orgasm he’d ever had. Martin’s cock jumps at the sight.

“Good boy, Jon, you’re doing so well,” Martin says, running his hands up the back of Jon’s thighs and over his ass, by now all thoroughly drenched. His slacks have started to slide down his legs with the weight of liquid soaking into them, the piss having made it all the way to the floor and into the towels. At some point, he’s not sure when, Jon shifted to lean on him rather than the wall, bracing on his shoulders with dripping hands. Martin groans and gives his cock another squeeze.

Jon is gasping by the time he’s empty, shaking with releif and exhaustion rather than tension and pain. Martin carefully stands and pulls Jon into a hug. “You did _so_ well, love, that was beautiful,” Martin murmurs the comfort and praise into the top of Jon’s head.

“You liked it?” Jon asks into Martin’s chest.

“I loved it. What about you?”

“It… it was fun. It felt good, actually. I’m, uh, it’s…” Jon starts to stammer and Martin rubbs his back.

“It’s ok Jon. We can talk about it more once you’re cleaned up and resting. Let’s go start a shower, and I’ll come join you once I clean up out here.”

Jon nods dazedly, and the two make their way to the bathroom together.


	5. JonElias Subtle Mind Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Elias  
> Dubious consent, mind reading, minor mind manipulation

_Anonymous asked: On the topic of supernatural mind alteration, what about Elias reaching into Jon's mind and ever so subtly moving some things around to make him more... receptive?_

I think ‘moving things around’ is more the web’s purview, and not really Elias’s style anyway. Where’s the fun in simply deciding a person’s thoughts for them when you can lead them to think that way on their own? Elias may be an avatar of the eye, but he– or perhaps Jonah, if you prefer– has lived 200 years playing the much more mundane con-games. He learns how people think, and, with a little help from the eye, he plants thoughts of his own in their minds. Little innocuous things that they will mistake for one of their own, of course, but if you hear the same song enough times, it will get stuck in your head eventually.

Jon is no different. Even lacking in sexual attraction as he was, there were ways to guide his mind down paths towards desire. It was easy, even graceful, and all because Elias came to work in a new tailored suit.

That suit fits him very well. It was an objective observation, and something anyone might think to see it (Elias was, independent of all else, quite proud of the purchase). But with the thought came kernels of emotion: envy, aesthetic appreciation, curiosity. Elias wore the suit at least twice a week, and it wasn’t long before he didn’t even need to brush the thought into Jon’s mind, for it was already there. And so, with a coy smile in Jon’s direction, he tried something new.

Jon’s cheeks turned red when the image reached him: a frozen moment of Jon pulling the suit off of Elias.

The mind is a funny thing, and any one thought can be prompted by almost any other, or even by nothing at all. Jon had no reason to assume that there was some meaning behind such an image popping into his head; he’d been so fixated on the suit for the past weeks, it wasn’t unreasonable that his mind would begin to attach it to his physical desires. But Jon, for all his virtues, needed there to be a reason for things. 

He ruminated on this tiny, fleeting thought for days, picking it apart, wondering why he’d thought such a thing, wondering whether he wanted to follow through with it, examining it from every possible angle and playing the scene out to every possible end until he found himself sweaty and gasping and desperately fisting his cock. It was the thought of Elias, suit discarded, bending him over the desk that pushed him over the edge, Elias noted.

Elias was almost proud of him, in a way. From one fleeting image, Jon had manifested fantasies so graphic that he could barely look Elias in the eye the next day. All Elias had done was stroke himself and enjoy the show. 

Moving thoughts to actions was a little trickier, especially with Jon being… reactive as he was. Still, the solution ended up being delightfully mundane: a humidifier. He let the machine hum away until his office was warmer and muggier than the hallways around it, and then he called Jon up for a meeting. It was entirely everyday, but Jon, used to the chill of the archives, soon began to fidget with his collar and sleeves. Elias apologized for the warmth and gave some excuse about his sinuses. He then stood, moved to the coat rack in the corner, and carefully removed his blazer.

The image again popped to the front of Jon’s mind, and Elias laughed.

“Jon,” he said, “You do know that I can see what goes on in your head, don’t you?”

Jon gaped, his face the color of a beet.

“Don’t misunderstand,” Elias continued, and leaned against the edge of the desk in front of Jon, standing just a little too close to be casual. “I’ve been enjoying the show.”

“Y-You… What are you saying?” Jon asked, holding the arms of the chair in a white-knuckle grip.

“What I’m saying is that reality is far more satisfying than daydreams.” Elias leaned forward over Jon, placing one hand on the arm of the chair and the other on Jon’s thigh. Jon gasped, but placed a hand over Elias’s to guide it higher up his thigh. His thoughts were racing, and Elias licked his lips as he took them in. He shifted to cup Jon’s bulge, massaging and squeezing until Jon was hard and bucking into his touch. Elias placed his other hand at the back of Jon’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jon moaned and wrapped his arms around Elias’s shoulders as Elias’s tongue slid against his own.

When Elias popped the button on Jon’s trousers, Jon froze. Elias pulled back from the kiss and Jon asked, “Are we… are we really doing this?”

“We can do anything you want, Jon.” And at that same moment, Elias pulled the fantasy into Jon’s mind of Jon bent over Elias’s desk with Elias fucking him like tomorrow would never come.

Jon’s eyes fluttered and he spread his knees wider. “Ok. Ok,” he whispered, and pressed back into the kiss. 

Elias undid Jon’s fly and pulled his cock, by now red and straining, out of his boxers. Jon moaned as Elias gave him a firm stroke. He shivered, gasping for breath as Elias moved to kiss and nip under his jaw and down his neck. Elias sucked a bruise onto Jon’s neck just out of sight under his collar. 

Elias broke the kiss to kneel in front of Jon. Jon blushed, gripping the shoulders of Elias’s shirt. “Elias, you don’t have to—” Jon started, but he choked on his words as Elias ran the flat of his tongue up Jon’s shaft. Elias did not wait for assent this time, and took the head into his mouth. He relished in Jon’s broken keening as he swirled his tongue over the head and down the shaft as he bobbed up and down. He worked his way down to the base and glanced up at Jon, and found him with a hand pressed over his mouth and his head lolling back. Elias moaned around Jon’s cock, and resumed his work in earnest.

It was only a minute or two more when Jon suddenly grabbed at Elias’s hair. “Stop, I’m going to cum, get off or I’ll—!” Jon groaned, but Elias swatted his hand away and took him to the base once more, swallowing around the head in the back of his throat. Jon cried out as his hips stuttered, and the bitter taste of cum landed on the back of Elias’s tongue. He hummed in satisfaction and pulled off, taking Jon in hand to milk the last drops of cum from his cock. He looked up to Jon, who was staring at him half-lidded and breathing heavily. Elias made a show of licking the last drops of cum from his fingers, and Jon buried his face in his hands.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that I just— that you—”

“Jon,” Elias got off his knees and placed a hand on Jon’s cheek. “It’s alright. You don’t need to be afraid. It’s sex, nothing but an enjoyable passtime.”

“You enjoyed that?” Jon asked, brow pinched with worry.

“I did, or I wouldn’t have done it.” Elias leaned forward and kissed Jon, gentle and soft. “We can enjoy much more, if you’re of the mind.”

Jon shivered and nodded slowly. “I think I’d like that.”


	6. TimElias Bathroom Noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Elias  
> Rape, transphobia/fetishization, wetting

_Anonymous asked: Sorry if this is weird/too creepy but I’ve been thinking about Tim as being stealth transmasc, getting found out by Elias? Leaving this pretty open ended in case it’s not your thing but could be interesting_

(graphic noncon below)

With everything going to shit in the archives, Tim had made less of an effort to remain stealth. If everything else was falling apart, why should he try and stay put together, right? It’s not like he could be fired for it, anyway. Though, maybe that would have been preferable.

Elias had him backed against the bathroom wall, one hand on his throat and the other in his unbuttoned trousers, grinding and massaging his cunt through his underwear. He was laughing wickedly, like Tim was the punchline of some amazing joke, and Tim, in spite of himself, was flushed and groaning. 

“Look at you, Tim, you’re dripping like some common whore,” Elias cooed into Tim’s ear.

“That doesn’t _mean_ anything,” Tim gasped, “Just let– go of me!” Tim pushed against Elias’s chest, but Elias didn’t budge.

“I beg to differ–”

_“Then beg!”_ Tim growled, and Elias squeezed his throat.

“Would you stop talking? Really, your voice is only good for so much,” Elias said. “What it means is that your pretty little cunt is going to feel so, so delicious while I fuck you senseless.”

Elias let go of Tim’s throat, and while Tim gasped and coughed Elias pushed Tim’s trousers and underwear down to his ankles in a single motion. Tim’s clit large and hard enough to poke out from his lips, and Elias ground the heel of his hand against it as he slipped a finger inside. Tim keened, his head falling back against the wall of the bathroom. Elias fit another finger inside and pumped them in and out.

When Tim was soft and loose enough for three fingers, Elias abruptly pulled his hand back. Tim looked at him in a daze, and Elias brought his hand to his mouth and hummed as he sucked Tim’s juices from his fingers. Tim let out something between a groan and a sob and let his head fall back again.

Elias chuckled and turned Tim around. He jerked Tim’s hips back so that he was bent forward, and then took him my the throat again. He made short work of pulling his cock free with his free and and guiding it to Tim’s entrance, and at last thrusting inside.

Elias wasted no time on being gentle. He set a brisk pace, getting all he could out of the heat and wet and warmth. Tim was moaning even as tears pricked his eyes, and his clit ached with arousal. Under the pressure of Elias’s cock, Tim felt pressure building elsewhere, too. Elias had come in before Tim reached the stall, so he was still carrying a full bladder. With Elias fucking him as he was, he couldn’t so much as squeeze his legs together to try and hold it.

“E-Elias,” Tim gasped, bracing a hand on Elias’s hip in some vain attempt to slow his thrusts, “I’m– ah!–I have to go, I can’t hold it! you have to stop or I’ll–”

Elias squeezed Tim’s throat once more. “What did I say about talking?” he demanded, and shifted the angle of his thrusts. As Tim’s focus shifted to just sucking in what air he could, his control slipped and a hot spurt of piss escaped him and splattered on the wall in front of him. Elias groaned and reached around to Tim’s front and spread his lips with two fingers.

“Do it, Tim, go on and piss yourself like you want to,” Elias said, easing his grip on Tim’s windpipe. Tim sucked in a breath and coughed violently, and causing more piss still to dribble out. Elias pressed the heel of his hand on Tim’s bladder and Tim cried out. Piss started to pour out, and Tim shook and blushed in humiliation. At the same time, Elias gasped and stilled inside of him, cumming deep inside of Tim.

Tim was still pissing when Elias pulled out and stepped away to clean himself up. The stream slowed to a trickle as Elias finished washing his hands, and finally stopped as Elias passed behind him without so much as glancing at him. 

Elias left the bathroom without another word, and if anyone had been passing by outside they would have been able to see Tim braced against the wall, soaked and standing in a puddle of his own making, piss and cum dripping down his legs.


	7. MartinElias Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin/Elias  
> Watersports, piss drinking

Picturing Martin kneeling on the floor in front of Elias, and Elias pissing on him. He starts low, soaking Martin’s cock and making him twitch and moan, then he moves up over his belly, then to his tits. Martin is a mewling mess as he basks in the heat and filth and degradation of it, and he looks up at Elias’s cock and decides he wants more. He leans in and takes Elias’s cock in his mouth, first letting the piss fill him and spill out onto his chest, and then taking Elias’s cock deep into his throat so that he has to swallow to avoid gagging and Elias’s piss is rushing deep inside him. When Elias is empty, he pushes Martin back and climbs on top of him to fuck his piss-soaked tits until he covers Martin’s face in cum.


	8. JonElias Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Elias  
> Dubious Consent, transphobia/fetishization

_Anonymous asked: Idk if you’re into this but thoughts on non-binary or trans masc Jon dealing with Elias forcing him into skirts and lingerie?_

My thoughts are Yeah

Maybe it’s just the lingerie at first. He always hated lace, it feels like sandpaper on his skin and reminds him of school dances and his most painful year of university, before he realized who he was. But at least it’s hidden away under his clothes where the others won’t see and judge him for it. Elias gives him heated looks when they pass one another in the hallways, but everything else happens behind closed doors.

Until Elias approaches him with a skirt. It’s a simple charcoal pencil skirt with a slit up the side; passable for a woman at work, if on the edge of suggestive. But Jon feels sick looking at it, sick wearing it, sick knowing his lacy garter peaks out of the slit when he walks, sick knowing Elias is Watching and getting off on his little archivist floundering with this mock femininity.

He gets compliments all day. Many are genuine- Tim’s especially makes him blush and hurry aside- but a few are… not so polite. He repeats these to Elias later in a trembling voice as Elias slides the skirt down over his hips. He begs not to wear it again as Elias guides him to straddle his lap. And Elias smiles piteously, stroking Jon’s thighs like he’s calming a scared animal, and says “As you wish, but there’s something I want you to do for me- just for me- instead,” and retrieves a package from his desk drawer.

Jon opens it and pulls away the paper to reveal a plaid, pleated miniskirt.


	9. JonMartin Kink Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonMartin  
> Kink negotiation

_Anonymous asked: consider: Jon uses beholding to force Martin into revealing his sexual fantasies._

You say force but I do really enjoy this as a consensual (or at least well-intentioned) thing. Like it’s a little while after they first get together and Jon can tell that Martin wants _something_ different in bed but he gets too embarrassed to just come out and say what it is. So Jon compels him, “Martin, _what do you fantasize about doing when we have sex?”_

And Martin spends full minutes spilling his filth. He’s a kinkster, it turns out, and there’s so much he would do given the chance: bondage, choking, knives, fisting, wetting, collars, gags, the list goes on and on and he describes each peice in detail (“I want to choke you until your eyes are red and watering” “I want to watch you drool around a ball gag for hours”) and as Martin speaks and Jon listens, both of them find themselves getting more and more turned on. By the time Martin finishes, Jon’s got one hand at his crotch, rubbing himself slowly through his trousers. Martin freezes, torn between the horror of dumping his kinkiest thoughts to his relatively new partner and the dawning thrill of seeing Jon apparently getting off on them. “I have one more question,” Jon says, and Martin nods.

_“ Where do you want to start?”_


	10. Dom Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Martin, JonTim, JonElias  
> Dom/sub, whipping

But genuinely, I think we should give dom Jon some love

  * Jon putting on his Head Archivist voice while fucking Martin, degrading him and ordering him around, telling him off when he tries to speak or cums too early
  * Power bottom Jon riding Tim until he’s panting and choking up and begging for a moment just to breathe, but _no_ , Jon isn’t satisfied yet
  * Jon pushing Elias down over his own desk and whipping him for every day, week, and month of bullshit he’s given them, and then fucking him hard enough to leave him limping the next day
  * Jon doing aftercare: gingerly untying his partner and helping them clean up, gently taking their face in his hands and _asking_ what they need, clinging onto them in bed afterward and murmuring how much he appreciates them




	11. JonMartin Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Martin  
> Dom/sub, brat taming, pain play

Thought of the night: Dom Martin + Brat Jon

  * Jon who won’t stop pulling on his binds, scowling up at Martin, hissing “make me” until Martin just slaps him for being ungrateful
  * Martin punishing Jon with clamps and ties so that if he moves too much his nipples or hair get yanked, Jon still fidgeting even as tears start running down his face from the pain
  * After an hour Jon starts to get tired and cooperative, but he still huffs and pulls when Martin pets his hair and tells him he’s a good boy
  * It takes ages for Jon to finally break and let Martin take over, and when Jon makes Martin cum, Martin rewards him with a blowjob + fingering
  * After a longass aftercare session for both of them, Jon sleeps for like 14 hours and Martin cuddles him the entire time




End file.
